


Into Your Loving Arms

by xcaellachx



Series: Unlock My Heart [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three in Unlock My Heart Series. Ideal Misfit’s drummer, Max, finds more than he anticipated on a night out dancing with Kurt and the rest of his bandmates. D/s universe. One shot with potential for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.
> 
> For Max, I picture Louis Allen III. I HIGHLY suggest you Google him because he is Beautiful. Stunning. Mouthwatering. Seriously. Go look.

“Let’s go out!” Sami yelled in the silence.

The members of Ideal Misfits had been enjoying a quiet afternoon following another successful show. Their win at the band competition had landed them gigs at several well-known clubs in New York.  Club 69 had been a fun experience, the audience diverse and open to whatever they played. The owner had enjoyed their set and told them he would probably ask them back again.

“Why are you yelling?” Kurt asked, nuzzling his head into Elliot’s shoulder. Kurt tended to be quiet the day after a gig, like he needed to recharge his talkative battery.

“I’m yelling because I’m enthusiastic, as if that is news. Come on, we never just go out to go out. We’re always working a gig or talking with club owners. I want to go out with my best friends and my boyfriend and shake my ass,” Sami said, standing up and giving them an inspirational shimmy.

“I’m game,” Dani said, smiling at her friend as she continued dancing around the room.

“Me too. What do you think, mon doux?” Elliot asked, rubbing his cheek against Kurt’s hair.

Kurt looked up, his brilliant eyes twinkling at his boyfriend. “Are you doing to dance with me?”

“I will spend every minute in your arms,” Elliot whispered sweetly.

 Max watched them with a small smile, fighting the ache in his heart. He loved his friends and couldn’t be happier that they had found each other. When he’d first met Kurt he’d felt an instant connection with the slender man. He was a kindred spirit and Max had been determined to take care of him and look after him. When he and Elliot had gotten together, something in him had eased, knowing that Kurt would be taken care of. Independent or not, Max felt the need to look after those he loved and he knew Kurt needed someone to help guard his heart. Elliot was perfect for that. He only wished they could have been each other’s soulmate. That would have been the best possible outcome. But this situation would do. Seeing the content expressions on two people who had experienced tragedy and pain was the most he could ask for as their friend.

Seeing them love each other, seeing Sami with Joseph, it all took a toll on his own heart. He ached to find his one and only, his missing puzzle piece. The man or woman who would complete him. He wanted to spend his life making his soulmate happy, watching them smile, and fulfilling their every need and want. He, sometimes bitterly, figured he had twice as many opportunities to find his soulmate since he loved every gender, but he was still alone.

“What about you, Max? Will you join us and save me a dance?” Kurt asked hopefully.

Max didn’t know if he wanted to. Being around other couples got to be hard after a while. “I think I might stay in this time, guys,” he said.

His heart caught and he cursed his weak spirit when Kurt unleashed his patented sad eyes.

“Please Max? It won’t be the same without you. It’s not like a big date or something, it’s all of us going out together, dancing, and celebrating the band. Please?” Kurt’s eyes were big and pleading. Max knew he truly wasn’t being manipulative, he honestly enjoyed having Max around and he probably wouldn’t have as much fun if all of his friends weren’t there.

“I’m in,” he relented.

“Yeah!” Sami and Kurt burst out simultaneously, clapping their hands and bouncing. That caused the rest of the group to laugh and the evening’s plans were on.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Max had followed Kurt’s instructions when it came to his outfit and met his very obvious approval when he joined them at Pulse, advertised as the hottest new dance club in the area.

“Max, you look…,” Dani said, her eyes wide.

“Mouthwatering,” the mind twins, Sami and Kurt, replied together. Elliot was nodding next to them, not showing the least amount of jealousy.

Max looked down at his body and shrugged. He was wearing a short-sleeved jade green button up and black slim-cut jeans that Kurt had picked out when they’d gone shopping for their trip to California. Being 6’6”, he hadn’t thought he could pull off such slim fitting pants, but Kurt had assured him he could pull it off. He had then pointed out several sales clerks and customers, male and female, were checking him out. After that, he’d paid for several pairs of new jeans without complaint. For accessories, which Kurt had insisted on, he’d gone with a simple, thin gold necklace and a black leather band to cover his Mark. Kurt had told him many times that gold worked with his dark brown skin tone and that jade mixed with the dark orange stripes in his dreadlocks brought out the hazel tones in his green eyes. Kurt assured him he had many fine assets – ergo the slim fit jeans on his large frame – and he was determined to teach Max how to show them off in the best ways possible. Max had told him that he’d spent many years dressing himself just fine, thank you very much. But Kurt’s bitch glare had shut him down and he’d gone on to appreciate his friend’s taste and efforts.

“Just one second,” Kurt said and stepped closer. He quickly rolled the short sleeves up as far as he could go on Max’s large biceps then undid two buttons on the shirt to expose his muscular chest.

“I didn’t think you could improve his look anymore, but I stand corrected,” Elliot said, looking at his friend with a grin.

Max was thankful that his dark skin hid his blush, though he admitted to himself that it felt good to see the open appreciation in all of their eyes felt really good. He was so grateful to have them in his life.

 

______________________________________________

 

Max walked up to the bar and waved his hand at the bartender, calling out for several bottles of water. His height proved handy for getting himself noticed in busy crowds and he didn’t mind using it at times like this. He turned around after the bartender nodded toward him and looked out at the dance floor. Kurt, Dani, and Sami were dancing, bouncing around and laughing. He was glad he’d agreed to come, the night had turned out just what they all needed. The music was pumping and perfect for dancing. While they were surrounded by beautiful people, it wasn’t a meat market and nobody seemed overly pushy. They’d scored a table near the dance floor and all in all, they’d been having a great time. They’d also been recognized by people and had had the immense pleasure of signing several autographs and taking pictures. Max had been shocked to be included but people had seemed to like him just as much as the other band members.

Scanning over to where Elliot and Joseph were sitting, his eyes were caught by a flash of color. Searching for what had snagged his attention, through a small group of dancers he saw a guy bouncing up and down, his back to Max, hands up in the air and waving to the beat. His skin shimmered in the light and he realized quickly it was probably a type of shimmer lotion that Elliot had introduced him to. Elliot had used it multiple times when he performed to complement his costumes. He was musing about the man’s pale skin when he turned around and began walking through the dancers and toward the bar. Max could now see his face and everything in him froze.

The man was beautiful. Stunning. Exquisite. He was pale and it looked like his hair was blonde, maybe strawberry blonde with a gentle curl to it where it was slightly longer on top. His eyes were large in his small face though he couldn’t see what color they were which disappointed him. He had a small nose and his mouth was small, a cupids bow, with a slightly larger lower lip. Max found himself wanting to nibble on that lip. The man was tiny in comparison to the men around him. Though he was still too far away to be sure, he was certain the man was well below six foot and trimly built. The tight v-neck t-shirt accented his trim figure and the white skinny jeans hugged thin but muscular legs.

His heart pounded as the man drew nearer, looking for a way closer to the bar, quickly looking frustrated. Max couldn’t have that and raised a hand, waving the man toward him. When the man drew closer, he turned to the side, giving the man a clear shot to the counter.

Giving him a beaming smile, the man stepped up next to him. “Thank you so much, I figured I’d have to wait for hours to get through this crowd.”

Max quickly took in the features of the man he’d been unable to see. His large eyes, luminous up close, were a brilliant light blue, accented by his dark blue t-shirt. He’d been right about his hair being strawberry blonde, but more strawberry, the red tints soft and paired with a sprinkle of freckles across his nose and cheeks made his pale skin seem to glow. He had also been right about how tiny the man was. He couldn’t be much more than five foot seven and maybe 150lbs if he was lucky. Something in Max loved how small he was, knowing he could easily lift him up, maybe to bring him closer enough to kiss those pouty lips.

Remembering that he was supposed to reply, he returned the man’s smile. “No problem. I know it can be frustrating,” he said. He held his hand up as the bartender came over with his waters. “I’d also like a,” he paused and looked down at the man, his brows raised.

“Oh, god thanks, um, can I get a bottle of water and a coke?” he asked.

“Sure thing,” the bartender said. “Ten bucks for the waters,” he told Max.

Max handed over a twenty. “Add on his order and keep the change.” The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks.

“You don’t have to do that,” the man said, pulling out his wallet.

Max shook his head and waved him off. “I insist. It’s not a problem.”

He was rewarded with another shining smile. “Well, thank you, shit, sorry man, what’s your name?”

“I’m Max Duncan,” he said. He didn’t typically shake hands with someone he was attracted to unless the other person initiated it. It was considered polite to refrain unless invited.

“Well, thank you Max. I’m Tristan Caldwell, it’s great to meet you. And I know you must get this a lot, but holy shit are you tall!” Tristan said with a small laugh that Max thought was completely adorable.

“Well, Tristan, it’s nice to meet you as well, and damn, you’re short,” Max teased back with a grin.

Tristan tilted his head back a bit as he laughed. “I will have you know that I am a distinguished five foot eight and three quarters. Don’t forget the three quarters, I worked hard for those,” he said with a mock glare.

Max chuckled, completely taken by this beautiful creature in front of him. “I’m sure you did. Great job with that. I bet you’d have done better if you’d eaten all your vegetables,” he teased.

Tristan scoffed. “I will have you know I ate all of my veggies, thank you very much. Maybe you should have laid off, jolly green giant. How tall are you anyway?”

“I am six foot six, short for a giant I’ll have you know. Oh, thanks,” he said as the bartender came back with Tristan’s order.

Tristan took the bottle and the glass and for a long moment they stared into each other’s eyes. Max felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He wanted this man more than he’d ever wanted anyone before. Not just sex, because yes, he was hot as fucking hell, but he wanted to _know_ him, to learn everything about him.

Tristan finally took a deep breath and broke eye contact. “Well, I need to get these to my girlfriend,” Tristan said, nodding his head over to a table where a dark haired girl was smiling toward them.

Max winced at the sharp jolt of disappointment that shot through him. He’d hoped… well, it didn’t matter now what he’d hoped.

“You okay?” Tristan asked, looking up at him.

Max nodded with a weak smile. “Fine. I better get these to my friends, I’m sure they’re all dehydrated by now.”

“Okay, um, well, it was nice to meet you and, uh, thanks again for the drinks,” Tristan said, blushing, seeming to stumble over his words.

“Take care, Tristan, it was great meeting you,” Max said, walking away before he made a fool of himself.

He quickly made his way to the table and handed the waters all around.

“Who was that you were talking to at the bar? He was a serious cutie,” Kurt said, leaning toward him.

“Um, his name is Tristan,” Max said, trying to keep himself from looking toward Tristan’s table and failing miserably. Tristan was laughing and shaking his head emphatically.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Kurt commented quietly.

“Ethereal,” Max murmured.

Kurt’s magic ears heard him and turned to him. “You like him,” he stated.

“He has a girlfriend,” Max didn’t bother trying to deny it. He’d felt a connection with Tristan that he’d never felt before. Not a Connection because they hadn’t touched, but a feeling like there could be something there.

Kurt grinned and for a moment, Max was hurt at his friend’s obvious joy.

“Girlfriend or not, he’s coming this way,” Kurt said before leaning away from him.

Max’s head whipped around to see Tristan approaching the table. His cheeks were bright pink and he suddenly looked much shyer than the outgoing man he’d met at the bar.

“Uh, hi Max,” he said quietly.

“Hi Tristan,” Max responded. For a moment they didn’t speak, just held eye contact like they’d done at the bar.

Kurt broke the silence that had descended on the table. “Hi Tristan, I’m Kurt, Max’s friend and band mate.”

Tristan’s gaze jerked up and he smiled at Kurt. “Hi Kurt, nice to meet you. Band, huh?”

Joseph stood up and pulled his chair over next to Max and went back to Sami, pulling her into his lap as he took her chair.

“Oh, thank you,” Tristan said, coloring again and sitting down.

Max wanted to thump his head on the table for not offering his chair immediately. He mouthed a thank you to Joseph and got a wink in return.

“Yeah, our band is Ideal Misfits,” Kurt was saying and introduced the others at the table.

Tristan’s mouth dropped and his eyes ran around the table. “Oh my god! You guys are my favorite indie band ever!”

“Yeah we are!” Sami crowed proudly.

“Starchild and Porcelain,” Tristan said in wonder, pointing at Elliot and Kurt. They nodded. “Wow. You two are amazing.”

“Thanks,” Kurt chirped and Elliot echoed him.

“I watched you guys win Live and Unsigned on TV, it was amazing. You guys knocked those other bands out of the water,” he continued enthusiastically. “You’re the drummer, then,” he said, looking at Max.

“Guilty,” Max said with a small smile.

“Are you kidding me? Your drum solo on ‘I Believe in a Thing Called Love’ was epic. I swear it could cure cancer and end world hunger,” Tristan said honestly.

“We’ve told him that before,” Dani said with a laugh. “He downplays it, but we wouldn’t be who we are without his skills.”

Tristan was staring at him in wonder. Max couldn’t help preening just a bit. He was overwhelmed by Tristan reappearing and now seeing he was such a fan of a band that Max and his friends put their all into made him even more perfect in his eyes.

“Did you want to invite your girlfriend to join us?” Kurt offered kindly.

“Oh no, she’s off dancing with her boyfriend,” Tristan said casually. When he saw the strange looks everyone was giving him, he laughed, shaking his head. “She’s not my girlfriend like, romantically. She’s my best friend.”

Max couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Tristan’s head jerked toward him at the sound and he didn’t know what to say in response to the questioning look. Elliot saved him this time.

“Well, feel free to ask them to join us, if they’d like,” he said.

“Thank you, really. I actually came over here because she said she’d kill me if I didn’t get up the nerve to ask Max to dance,” he said shyly, looking at Max from under his deceptively long lashes. He was so charmed by this angel, he could just stare at him forever.

“He’d love to,” Kurt and Sami announced.

Tristan looked at the two of them in surprise.

“Mind twins,” they responded and the table broke out into laughter.

It eased the tension in Max and he leaned over to the giggling man. “They were right, though. I’d love to dance with you.”

Tristan’s whole face lit up and Max’s heart melted. He was so gone for this man. “Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Let’s go,” Max confirmed, standing and pulling Tristan’s chair out. He wanted to offer his hand, but he wouldn’t until Tristan did.

“It was nice meeting all of you,” Tristan said sincerely.

“It was lovely meeting you as well,” Kurt said, smiling sweetly at him. “Maybe we’ll see you again.”

“I’d like that,” Tristan said, looking up at Max.

“Have fun, you two,” Dani said, waving them away.

Max guided them to the dance floor, staying close to Tristan, making sure nobody bumped into him. All of his protective instincts were firing around this small man. He wondered briefly if Tristan was a submissive. It would certainly explain his desire to protect and care for him. He found them a less populated corner of the dance floor and was happy it was an upbeat pop number as they started dancing. They laughed together as Tristan started dancing, jumping around occasionally and being silly.

“I can’t get over the fact that you’re the drummer for Ideal Misfits,” Tristan said loudly as he twirled, shaking his hips to the beat. “I’m totally fan-boying inside.”

Max was enraptured by the way Tristan’s body moved, his movements practiced and easy, like he’d been dancing his entire life.

“It’s been an amazing experience,” he responded. “I consider myself blessed to have them in my life.”

They talked easily through the song and the next, getting to know each other. Max told Tristan about pursuing his degree in engineering. Tristan was a dancer at Julliard, working toward his dream of being a choreographer. Neither of them had had long term relationships. Tristan was gay and had only a couple of boyfriends. Max was open about the couple of casual girlfriends and boyfriends he’d had. Their conversation flowed as smoothly as their dance moves, despite the height difference.

“Have you noticed the looks we’re getting?” Tristan asked, looking around them.

“It’s because they’re jealous that I’m dancing with the most beautiful man here,” Max said simply.

Tristan beamed at him and Max couldn’t help the pride he felt at pulling such a stunning expression from him.

“Thank you, though I’m sure they are wondering what a god like you is doing with someone like me,” Tristan said with a grin.

Max frowned. “Don’t say that. ‘Someone like you’? You are stunning and anyone here would be lucky to be standing next to you. I’m just tall, that’s the issue. We’re different sizes. Don’t talk down about yourself, please.”

Tristan looked up at him, his eyes bright and shining in the flashing lights. “Okay,” he said simply.

The music changed into something slow and sweet, the beat and words pulsing through them.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

Tristan offered his hand. “Dance with me?”

Max understood that Tristan was offering to touch him and he considered it an honor. He took Tristan’s small hand and pulled him close.

They gasped.

 

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

As soon as their hands touched, a shockwave of feeling went through them. A knowing. A Connection.

_Mine. Soulmate. Love. Eternity. Mine._ Word after word sang through Max’s heart and soul. Tristan was his. A dream he hadn’t even let himself have and it had come true.

“Max,” Tristan whimpered, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Tristan,” Max whispered, brushing his fingers against the silky soft skin of Tristan’s face. He ran his thumb under his lower lip in wonder. He began to move them to the beat, their hands still tightly clasped between them. Tristan’s other arm was wrapped around his waist, his small hand clasped tightly in the back of his shirt. Max couldn’t stop touching him, his face, brushing lightly down his neck, watching him shudder lightly.

 

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

 

“You’re mine?” the small man asked tremulously.

“All yours,” Max said tenderly, his big hand tracing over Tristan’s face again and again. “And you are mine,” he said triumphantly. “Forever if you’ll have me.”

“If I’ll have you?” Tristan said, his expression incredulous. “How could I not have you? You are mine, my missing piece, my soulmate. I would be a fool to not want you forever.”

 

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

“Well, good, because I only said that to be polite,” Max teased lightly, wiping a tear from Tristan’s cheek. He loved the happy glow that his love had. His love. His. Max Duncan had found his forever love, his soulmate. “I can’t believe I finally found you.” He felt alive inside in a way he’d never experienced before. Like the world was new, like his soul had finally awoken.

“I know. I was starting to wonder if I would ever find you,” Tristan agreed. “I watched all of my friends find their soulmates and then there was me. But now… Max, please can I see your band?”

Max laughed. “Of course, my heart,” he said and held his hand up to Tristan, wrapping his other arm around Tristan’s tiny waist, refusing to stop touching him. They maneuvered each other’s bands until they were off and they swayed there to the beat, staring at their soul bands in wonder, seeing each other’s name.

 

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

“My heart, please don’t cry,” Max pleaded, hating the sight of tears streaming down Tristan’s face. He wiped them away with his large thumb, tilting his face up. “What is it?”

“My heart?” Tristan repeated.

“You are my heart. Now and forever,” Max said vehemently.

“And you ask me why I’m crying,” Tristan said with a watery smile.

Max laughed weakly. “I am asking.”

“I’m so very happy, Max. I saw you tonight and I hoped, I wanted, but I didn’t think it would happen, not in a million years,” Tristan said honestly. “But here you are, mine forever.”

Max couldn’t help his next movement. He picked Tristan up by the waist and held him there against his heart. Tristan wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his forehead on Max’s as he slowly circled them to the beat.

 

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

 

Max felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Luckily Tristan was pressed tightly to him, so if his heart left him, it would just go right into Tristan where it belonged. For the longest time, they stayed like that, murmuring words of love, hope, and promises for the future.

At one point, Max opened his eyes and made eye contact with his bandmates, his family. They were a mix of tears – Kurt and Dani – and cheering – Sami and Elliot – and one thumbs up from Joseph. His family approved and accepted his Tristan as one of them. They all then waved to him and made their way to the door, giving him time with his love without making him feel obligated to spend time with them. He couldn’t love them more if he tried.

Now that he had Tristan to add to that family, he was complete.

He was whole with Tristan, his heart, his soulmate, next to him.

 

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran  
> If there is any interest, I might add more to this. Max is my favorite of my OC's and I wouldn't mind writing more to his story.


End file.
